


Siren's Tears

by D_Joana_a_Shippadora



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Bunny Boy, F/M, Fantasia AU, Hybrids, M/M, Sirens, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 15:57:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11649888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_Joana_a_Shippadora/pseuds/D_Joana_a_Shippadora
Summary: In a world where magic existed, there was a potion maker, Eduard, a half-siren, half-human. Pursuing one of the ingredients for a potion, siren’s tears, he comes across something even more special.





	Siren's Tears

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there!  
> This is my first work posted here... And also the first fanfic I write in English!  
> I wrote this fanfic to participate in the event "DenEst Week" at Tumblr!  
> A big "thank you" to Hinata Plusle for helping to correct this fanfic!
> 
> I don't know what to say, so, please, enjoy this!
> 
> Edit: I totally forgot to warn you that the name that I used to Denmark is "Simon", one of Himaruya's suggestions.

Once upon a time, in a world where magic existed, there was a kingdom where mythical creatures and humans coexisted peacefully, trying their best to not repeat the mistakes of the past - between them, the worst had a terrible war in which took thousands of innocent lives, known as The Regretful War. No one won; both sides of the war reached an agreement thanks to, according to the legend, a hybrid called Lukas Bondevik, who was born to an elf mother and a human father. He was a powerful diplomat, despite the strong prejudice against hybrids in that time. He’d mastered the art of magic with grace; everyone recognized the hybrid’s talent. No one knew what had been happening to him after he left the administration of the kingdom.

In more recent days, there was a young man who aspired to become the next hybrid diplomat of his kingdom. His name was Eduard von Bock, a half-siren, half-human. Orphaned at seven years old, he’d never met his siren father, but his mother used to talk about him so much that Eduard felt like he was always with them.  
Until he was eighteen years old, Eduard lived at the orphanage of his village, where he made two great friends: Toris and Raivis. The first one, Toris, was older than him by one year and a human. He’d managed to enter at the Royal Guard and protected Prince Feliks. Since then, they hadn’t had news about him. Raivis, instead, was helping Eduard with his goal.

“Goodness!” Eduard exclaimed when he felt how hot Raivis was; he was very sick. “You’re burning! How did you catch this cold?”  
“I don’t know...”

Eduard simply sighed. Probably the youngest had stayed up late on the roof, watching the stars, or had read one of his poetry books with an open window. He caressed Raivis' short, curly blond hair, making him lower his fluffy rabbit ears. It was the same tone as his hair, only the insides were white.

"Well ... Drink the tea I made for you."  
"There's no need for you take care of me ..." Raivis said, fixating his aqua blue eyes on the drink. "You have to finish that order. It’s important, isn’t it?"  
"I still have time."  
"Ah, you need to go to Natalya's shop to see if they have siren’s tears."  
“I know it.”

He straightened his square glasses; although he didn’t see well when he was out of the water, his siren genes allowed him to dazzle the wonders underwater seeing everything clearly. Even though he was half-siren, he was a quite simple looking boy with dark blond hair, greenish blue eyes and a narrow face. 

“It’s quite bad you can’t use your tears in the potions...” Raivis commented earnestly, drinking the tea; it was much hotter than he thought, which made him burn his tongue and make a lovely grimace. Eduard sighed and told him to be more careful.  
“Well, my tears are basically the same as the humans’ ones.” he shrugged as he didn’t care about that fact. “Useless for potions. Now, sleep a little. You need to recover.”

After that, he went to Natalya’s shop; it was his first time there, to say the truth. Eduard’s job was to make and sell potions, but the one who bought the ingredients for him was Raivis (he was basically an errand boy). So it was a surprise seeing that Natalya was such a beautiful woman; he’d always thought that she was a scary old woman due to how Raivis talked about her…  
She had long, straight platinum blonde hair, a white ribbon on, and dark blue eyes. She looked like a human to Eduard, but appearances deceive, as they said, so, it was best to be careful.  
As he approached the balcony, Natalya followed him with her eyes; he didn’t know why, but that glare made him crawl of fear.

“Ah...” he was trying his best to not look like he was scared of her; the words wouldn’t come out of his mouth.  
“What do you need?” she asked, calmly. As Eduard saw, she didn’t care if he was scared.  
“Siren’s tears...”  
“I don’t have it.”  
“Oh, thank you anyway...”

She kept glaring him in such a way that Eduard thought she wanted to kill him or something…

“Is… Is there a problem?” he asked, in vain hopes of understanding why she was staring at him.  
“I’ve never seen you here.”  
“Ah, that’s because I ask my friend to come on my behalf… You know… Raivis.”  
“Why didn’t he come this time?”  
“He’s sick...”  
“Oh...” 

Natalya was upset hearing that; it looked that she actually wanted to see Raivis and was worried about him. Maybe she likes him…?, thought Eduard, smiling a little. It’d be quite a surprise, because Raivis was so shy with strangers, but, thinking a bit more, he was very cute, so women probably liked him.

“Do you know where I can find siren’s tears?”  
“Well, my provider is from another kingdom, so it takes weeks to go there. Also, there have been conflicts at the frontier between two tribes, that's why I don't have it.” she explained, starting to sort the shelves behind her, which were strictly organized.  
“So… I can’t go there…”  
“Exactly.” she stopped moving. “But… I’ve heard that there's a siren community in the closest port town. You can try there.”  
“Oh, thanks for that information.”  
“... I’ll take care of Raivis.”  
“What…?”

She turned to Eduard with that scary look. Then he felt a magical aura around her and it was then that Eduard realized she wasn’t human, but rather a witch. And, probably, if he said no, she wouldn’t be a good one… Sorry, Raivis, but I don't want to be cursed…

The next day, Eduard set out on his journey in search of the tears. In the end, he left Raivis in Natalya's care, even though he was terrified by that idea; however, he had no choice, after all, the order was important and this ingredient was essential to craft the potion.  
Anyway, the trip would take a few days on horseback, but Eduard knew several shortcuts (only on maps though, he rarely left his village...) and, going through the Duchess forest, the trip would be reduced by a day or two.  
Or so he thought...  
In the middle of the forest, there was a fresh, crystalline lake that conveyed an aura of beauty and tranquillity. It was huge, bigger than his village. If he went around the lake, it would take a quarter of an hour to get to the other side, which made the full lap a half-hour long trip.  
The water didn’t seem to be deep, and on the edges, he could see the bottom and some fish.  
Eduard looked at the center of the lake, where there was a cliff. He squinted his eyes to see better; he could swear he was seeing a human silhouette.  
No, it wasn’t a human silhouette… It was… A siren. Without thinking twice, he removed his glasses and clothes, completely ignoring the possibility of someone seeing him naked, and jumped into the water. In mere seconds, his legs merged and became a blue mermaid's tail; on his arms, some scales appeared, in the same hue of blue as the tail, and some small membranes appeared. He swam to the cliff, and his approach was perceived by the siren, who looked curiously at Eduard.

“Oh!” the siren exclaimed with a big smile. “A merman! Hello!”  
“Ah… Hello...” Eduard nodded, leaning against the rocks. "What are you doing here in the middle of a lake...?"  
"I'm waiting for my best friend! I mean, master. Well, he isn’t here to scold me by saying that."  
"Master…? Ah... What's your name? "  
"Simon! And you? What are you doing here?"

Since he was in the water, Eduard could clearly see Simon and he was very handsome; he has short, wild blond hair and blue eyes, full of excitement to see a fellow siren after so long. His eyebrows were darker than his hair, black to be more specific. His tail was a pale, but brilliant red, and his arms were quite muscled, with some scales and membranes, like Eduard.

“I’m Eduard… And I’m in the middle of a journey...”  
"Seems interesting! Where are you from? I'm from the North Sea! Have you ever been there?"  
"No…” he answers; Simon talked a lot surely. He was so happy, though! “I ... I come from a village nearby."  
"You live with the terrestrials?!"  
"I'm a hybrid."  
"Incredible!" Simon brought his face close to Eduard, his eyes were shining from excitement. "Half siren, half what?"  
"Human." he said, with a pang of pride in his voice over the other's interest in him. "My mother was human."  
"Wow! And your father? He was from which sea? You know?"  
"Ah ... I never met him, so I don’t know."  
"Oh sorry..."  
“It’s ok.”

Simon felt bad for touching a sensitive topic, so he wanted to change the subject.

“You know, my master is a hybrid too!” he commented, jumping into the water. This made Eduard put his arms in front of his face by reflex. Simon returned to the surface, running his fingers through his wet hair. “Half human too, and half elf.”  
“Oh, like the diplomat Lukas Bondevik!”  
“Yeah! That’s his name! How did you know?”  
“... Wait, what?”  
“What?”

Eduard looked at Simon in surprise; his eyes were wide. What do you mean, the person he most admired was the master of the individual in front of him? That could mean he could know him ... and his knowledge.

"When was the last time you saw him?"  
"Hmm ..." Simon began to think, placing a hand on his chin. "About ten years ago...?"  
"You've been alone for ten years?!"  
"Oh no! I have friends in the forest!"  
"... The animals?"  
"Yes! ~ And a couple who lives nearby."  
"Wow..."  
"At that time, his little brother was so small.~ I wonder if he's grown up already.~”

Simon began to chatter, without even giving the hybrid the opportunity to speak. But when he noticed this, he apologized.

“Oh, don’t worry. It’s fun to hear you.” Eduard says, making Simon blush a little. “Ah, can I ask you a favour?”  
“Of course!”  
“Can I have your tears? I’m a potion maker and I need siren’s tears…”  
“Yours don’t work…?”  
“No…”  
“Well… you can have it, but you need to promise one thing!” he put his hands on his hips in an attempt to sound serious; his face, however, showed a smile that he couldn’t suppress.  
“What?”  
“You need to come visit me once a month, in the first full moon!”

And, for months, Eduard did that. Each time they met, they had new stories to tell, secrets to share. They had become great friends, a unique and fascinating friendship that made them want to see each other every day and experience unforgettable adventures. Eduard had never failed to attend on the first full moon of each month.  
But that day, that would be impossible. A great storm was approaching and it was not recommended to travel.

“You can’t go out, Eduard...” Raivis warned, sitting on the little crimson worn out couch in front of the fireplace, watching the flames dancing and the wood being consumed little by little.  
“I know it.” he answered, without taking his eyes off the window. He was worried about Simon. “By the way… Why is she here…?”

Sitting on the arm of the couch was Natalya who cast a death glare at Eduard when he asked it, but never stopped fiddling with Raivis's flabby ears, while he was too embarrassed from being caressed like that. For a bunny boy, having one’s ears touched was a very intimate thing.

“I’m here to protect Raivis.”  
“From what?”  
“From everything.”  
“N-Natalya, can you stop touching me there…?” Raivis asked, his face flushed and adorable.  
“No.” She was amazed to see that face; if it were possible, there would be flowers and hearts around those two.  
“Get married soon!”  
"I'm waiting for the marriage proposal."

Upon hearing such thing, Raivis almost freaked out of embarrassment. He began to talk nonsense, stating that it was "too early to marry" and that "he didn’t have the courage to ask her hand in marriage to her brother because he was extremely scary and seemed to want to kill him", although "his smile was cute, but that aura...!", among other statements that only made Natalya smile to Eduard's surprise.  
He was so embarrassed that he fainted and fell forward, causing Natalya to grab him so he wouldn’t fall off the couch.

“Raiviiiiiiiiiiiiiiis!”

Days after, when the storm was over, Eduard admired the sky; such beautiful blue, the same hue as the eyes of Simon. He needed to admit it that he missed him so badly. Even Natalya commented that, stating that she read on her tarot cards to know if his friend were fine or not, and the answer was positive… And she also commented that Simon wasn’t just a friend, probably to tease him. Well, one thing that Eduard learn about Natalya was that she was rather vulgar in her speech, saying too obscene words for a lady always so calmly, so if she were just teasing him he wouldn’t be surprised.  
Without thinking twice, he rode his horse and galloped over to the lake where Simon lived as quickly as possible.  
When he arrived, he didn’t see Simon anywhere. He got off his horse and looked sideways, wishing to see him somewhere, alive and well, whether in the water or on the land. He felt tears well up when he realized he was nowhere to be found. This made his heart clench in an agonizing pain, and his breathing became heavy.

“W-Where are you, Simon…?” he asked, letting the tears down his face. He was afraid that something bad happened to him.  
“Look! A cry baby!”

The male voice came from the top of a tall tree, and Eduard recognized it as an oak tree. Hanging on one of the branches, there was a predominantly black bird, with a white face and orange paws and beak, the latter also having red on it. This bird was sturdily built with a thick-coated neck, short wings and tail. To his surprise, the bird had a pink bow-tie around his neck.

“... A parrot?”  
“I’m a puffin!” his voice was angry, which made Eduard cautious. "Do you want to know where Simon is?"  
“Do you know where he is?”  
“Yeah, follow me, you little brat.”

The damn bird was super rude, in Eduard's opinion, but he said nothing. He needed to stay calm and be logical. A bird, which he had never seen in his life, said he knew where Simon was. It could be dangerous, but he could be telling the truth and Eduard couldn’t miss the opportunity. So, he followed him cautiously. He wiped his eyes and adjusted his glasses, and then returned to ride his horse to follow the puffin that was already getting tired of waiting.

“Ah… There you are, Mr. Puffin! I was looking for you to go to Tino’s house to cut my hair!”

Eduard looked to the young boy that approached; his light blond hair was a little long, with a little braid, and his eyes were violet, but the most interesting thing was his elf ears. Could he be Lukas…? No, he seemed younger than Eduard imagined… Mr. Puffin made a displeased sound.

“I found this cry baby, Emil!”  
“Cry baby…?” Emil look at Eduard, who had gotten off his horse, and tried to control himself to not be mad at the puffin. “L-Lukas doesn’t like to be near strangers...”  
“The one who doesn’t like to be near strangers is you, brat!” Mr. Puffin exclaimed to tease him. “Well, that snarky guy is somehow shy with strangers too. You guys are really brothers, hm...”  
“Ah… Excuse me...” Eduard interrupted their conversation; he didn’t want it to be over, or get into trouble, but he wanted to see Simon as quickly as possible. "I just want to know where is..."  
"Eduard! ~ What a surprise! I’m so happy that you’re fine! That storm was scary, right?!" 

Before being able to react, the hybrid was tightly embraced by Simon, who was in his human form. As soon as he became aware that it was Simon who was hugging him, Eduard also hugged him tightly, wishing to never let him go again. Then he felt his face being kissed by the tall one (as they had only been in siren form before, he had never noticed the height difference) and blushed, but before he could think of something to speak, he whimpered again and sank his face on the chest of the siren.

“I-I’m so glad... that you are safe...” he murmured, clutching at the other's clothes, while trying to stop crying.

Simon was taken by surprise; he didn’t expect his lovely Eduard to be like this, so frightened and worried about the older man's condition. So he could not help himself and smiled at that scene. He massaged the boy's back in an attempt to calm him down.

“Yeah. I’m glad too.~”

Time could stop and Eduard wouldn’t mind; in fact, he would love that this happened because nothing else mattered to him more than being in the arms of the one he loved. Not even the sarcastic comments of that damn bird nor that the person he used to admire in the past was watching them curiously.  
That was because everything was perfect at the moment and they would live happily ever after.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope that you have enjoyed this! <3  
> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
